


Princess, Princess

by chumimiista



Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Children, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid!Nero, M/M, NeroVクリスマス企画, Sparda Family, kid!V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero is the big star of their school's end-of-the-year Christmas play for once, cast as Rapunzel in their rendition of the age old fairy tale; but come opening night, they can't find the wig for his costume! Rapunzel's hair is so essential to the story that the teachers suggest replacing Nero with one of the little girls that has longer hair.But Nero gets an idea that will keep him in the play as Rapunzel, one that lands him into trouble later.For days 2 and 3 of NeroV Twitter Xmas event!Prompts: Fairytale AU, Child/Baby
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (hinted), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065500
Kudos: 21





	Princess, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i thought the idea i had for meshing these 2 prompts together was cute so i rolled with it lol! plus one less day's work! i hope y'all enjoy it!!
> 
> day 2 nerov xmas event: fairytale au(kinda haha), child/baby
> 
> ***EDITED to make the play their end of year xmas play so it's actually uh... related to christmas ;; lol also added a few details in the end

Nero stood backstage, waiting for his cue to walk up the creaky wooden stairs to the makeshift tower window. He was already in his dress when he heard V speak in clear, poetic lines, which meant his part would come soon; but the teachers behind him were rushing to find the missing, most essential piece of his costume - the _wig_! He pouted and tugged on his teacher’s shirt, asking her if they had found it yet.

“No, honey,” she said, her eyebrows pushing up in the center. He knew they wouldn’t be able to find it in time. V’s lines came to a pause and Nero, frantic, turned away to go up the stairs; but his teacher gently took his wrist and patted the back of his hand. “Nero, maybe we can let this little girl do your part instead. Her hair is a little bit longer and might work for the scene, you see? Will that be alright?”

The girl didn’t have _that_ long of hair, Nero thought, tears welling up in his eyes. He was so excited to play the princess in the play for once! V always snagged it, but he managed to convince him to swap parts after the teachers had already cast them. They weren’t too happy about that, but one visit from the boys’ parents assured that their roles would not be changed back. Either way, this was _his_ turn to be the pretty one, and he wasn’t about to give that up over a stupid wig!

“No!” he cried. “I have an idea! I can still do it!”

Without waiting for permission, Nero stomped away and went up the stairs in his flats with his only-shoulder-length hair. He leaned over the cardboard cutout window and smiled at V, nodding for him to repeat his last line. V took a step closer and whispered, “Nero, where’s your wig?”

“Don’t worry about it, trust me! Say your line again.”

V looked worried but placed one hand on his chest and another out by his hip, and with his cute little voice he recited once again:

 _“Rapunzel, Rapunzel,  
_ _Let down your hair.”_

Nero grinned and activated his Devil Trigger, watching his shoulder-length hair grow and grow - something he wasn’t 100% sure he could _actually_ control, but he could, and within a minute it touched the dirty stage floor at V’s feet. “Climb up quickly, my prince,” he recited, “Let’s add to our silk ladder so we can escape soon.”

He knew that wasn't the correct line by V’s giggle - and V _never_ broke character - but it was close enough, and he was just happy he still got to play the princess.

Unfortunately, Nero wasn’t paying attention to the shocked gasps of the parents in the audience and had forgotten that his triggered form also darkened his eyes and brightened the pupils… and sharpened his nails that had grown longer, too, along with the little feathered horns growing out of his head. The only thing he heard aside from V’s perfect recitation was the thump of someone fainting backstage - no doubt his teacher.

After the play ended, Nero de-triggered and waited in the dressing room with V for their parents to pick them up. He kicked his legs back and forth on the plastic chair. V sat next to him and laid his head on Nero’s shoulder; they both knew Nero would be in trouble when they got home for what he did, but Nero wasn't thinking about anything except how much he wanted to play Rapunzel. It wouldn’t have been fair for the teachers to give his part away just because the stupid wig got lost. (He might have taken it home for rehearsal purposes and forgot to bring it back, but Nero never voiced this fact.)

Fifteen, twenty minutes passed. They didn’t hear Vergil or Dante raise their voices, only frantic babbling by the teachers, so they pressed their ears to the door to try and listen. At that exact moment it opened, causing both boys to fall forward against their fathers’ legs.

“Let’s get you boys home,” Dante said, lifting V up on his hip.

“We’ll talk later, Nero,” Vergil added. Nero sniffled a little but hid his tears. He took his father’s hand, a plea for leniency, and waited for his punishment when they got home.  
  
  
The surprise was there was no real punishment. As soon as they walked in the door under the strategically placed mistletoe and lighted garland around the entryway, Dante gave Nero a pat on the back and said that was the best thing he’d ever seen; that the play was a hit and took a twist no one expected, which was what made it spectacular. V joined in, no doubt to make him feel better, and told Nero how pretty his hair looked when it got so long and how twinkly his eyes were. “You were the perfect princess!” V insisted, “Way better than me.”

“Nuh uh! You’re always the best princess, V,” Nero replied, but his little cheeks were warm with pink. The only one who hadn’t said anything yet was Vergil, his father.

Nero held his hands behind his back and looked at his feet. Vergil sighed and knelt on the ground in front of him, tilting the boy’s head up. “Nero, you have to understand you can’t activate your trigger just anywhere. I know you really wanted to play the part, but now Dante and I have a lot of cleaning up to do to ensure you two aren’t expelled.”

“I’m s-sorry daddy,” Nero hiccupped, blinking rapidly until tears rolled down his cheeks. Vergil reached out to wipe them away.

“Be careful next time and think before you do something so drastic, do you understand?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good. That aside… I am somewhat impressed, Nero, for you have tremendous control of your power for a boy your age,” he said. Vergil patted Nero’s hair and let a quick smile cross his face. “You must get that strong persistence from your father.”

“Aww Verg, you finally admitting you’re a stubborn son of a--”

“Quiet, Dante. I meant he got that from _you_.”

Dante rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Vergil’s insult. V was instantly at Nero’s side, holding his hand and squeezing it as the twins ruffled Nero’s hair and tickled his sides to get the boy to stop crying. Knowing that they weren’t mad at him was enough for Nero to rub his eyes dry and smile like the happy boy he was.

He didn’t even bother to point out the long, blond Rapunzel wig that was haphazardly tossed over the back of the couch on V's folded fleece blanket, no doubt catching strands of yellow amongst the gingerbread cookie and holiday stocking designs; Nero was content to accept all the love and praise without adding fuel to the fire. It lay there forgotten for the rest of the night, its synthetic shimmer beneath their colorful Christmas lights nowhere near as angelic as was Nero’s hair in his child-sized Devil Trigger form.


End file.
